a. Field of the Invention
The instant invention is directed toward a system for holding batteries in a headrail for powered coverings for architectural openings. More specifically, it relates to a system that permits access to batteries for a battery-powered adjustable covering for an architectural opening without the need to completely disassemble the headrail.
b. Background Art
It is well known to use adjustable coverings over architectural openings. Such adjustable coverings include cellular panels, Venetian blinds, and many other mechanisms for controlling the passage of light, vision, or air through the architectural openings. For example, cellular panels and Venetian blinds may be adjusted by retracting or extending them, and Venetian blinds may be adjusted by tilting the slats. Depending upon the specific type of mechanism, other adjustments are possible.
It is also known in the art to power these adjustable coverings. For example, electric motors may be used in connection with the adjustable coverings to facilitate retracting the coverings or otherwise adjusting the coverings to control the amount of light, vision, or air that may pass through the coverings. It is also known in the art to use battery-powered electric motors, particularly in applications where access to an electrical outlet or other electrical wiring may not exist. In applications where access to the covering may be limited, it is also know to use remote controls to operate the electric motors that allow a user to selectively configure the covering. For example, when adjustable coverings are used in connection with elevated architectural openings, it may be quite inconvenient to manually change the configuration of the coverings.
When an adjustable covering is battery powered, it is challenging to design an aesthetically pleasing system wherein the battery or batteries are convenient to the electric actuators they power. To design an attractive battery-powered adjustable covering, it is preferable that the battery or batteries are located within the headrail and thereby hidden from view. Placing the battery or batteries within the headrail, however, can make it difficult to change the batteries as they become depleted.
The system of the present invention has been designed such that a battery or batteries for a powered adjustable covering for an architectural opening are conveniently hidden within a headrail housing and accessible for removal and replacement. The system preferably comprises a battery carrier and a battery carrier housing. The battery carrier and the battery carrier housing cooperate through an elongated opening in a bottom wall of the headrail housing. Once the batteries are placed in the battery carrier, the battery carrier is slid through the elongated opening, and the battery carrier is then retained by the battery carrier housing mounted above the elongated opening.
In a form of the system of the present invention for holding a plurality of batteries in a headrail housing, a battery carrier housing is mounted to the headrail housing above an elongated opening in a bottom wall of the headrail housing. A battery carrier is slidably mounted in the battery carrier housing by inserting the battery carrier through the elongated opening and into the battery carrier housing.
In another form of present invention, the system for holding a plurality of batteries in a headrail housing includes an elongated opening through a bottom wall of the headrail housing, a battery carrier housing, and a battery carrier. The battery carrier housing is mounted to the headrail housing, above the elongated opening. The battery carrier is thus substantially or fully contained within the headrail housing. The battery carrier includes a plurality of battery ports, one for each battery, into which the batteries are loaded. After the batteries are loaded, the battery carrier is then slidably mounted in the battery carrier housing. In a preferred form of the present invention, the battery carrier housing is removably mounted to the headrail housing, and the battery carrier is removably mounted to the battery carrier housing.
In yet another form of the invention, the headrail housing further includes a front wall having a bottom edge comprising a flange. A ledge extends rearwardly from the flange. The battery carrier has a lower edge with a discontinuous retention foot along it. When the battery carrier is fully installed in the battery carrier housing, the discontinuous retention foot rides on the ledge.